


The Intoxication of Words

by Lady_Quill



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Quill/pseuds/Lady_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender-swapped Aziraphale and Crowley, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intoxication of Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, or anything related to their stories. I'd appreciate any comments, suggestions, etc. Thanks for reading!

The angel made her way down to the end of the dimly lit hallway to the small ladies bathroom stall at the club, where she knew Crowley was waiting for her.  She knocked twice and whispered, “It’s me.”  The door opened just wide enough for the demon to usher her in before it was quickly locked.  Crowley pressed her to the wall, covering her with kisses that made Aziraphale breathless and go weak at the knees.

“Go- Crowley,” she moaned when her lover nipped at her ear.  The angel dug her fingers into her lover’s back, earning a groan of approval.

“Brace yourself.”  Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s palm and dropped to her knees, loving the way her angle’s eyes widened with surprise and arousal.

“But… your knees…” she protested half-heartedly.

“Don’t worry about me, darling,” Crowley murmured against Aziraphale’s inner thigh.  She held the angel’s hips in place as she kissed upwards, maddeningly close to where she knew Aziraphale wanted her.  The angel was reduced to whimpering and sighs but Crowley wanted her to beg.  Crowley stilled her lips, trailing a lazy finger across Aziraphale’s clit.  “Tell me what you want.”  A small moan escaped the angel’s lips but no more.  Crowley pressed harder, “Tell me.”

“Please…”  The demon drew her fingers away and Aziraphale whimpered in frustration.

“Please what.  You’re going to have to be more specific, my dear.”  Aziraphale’s breath was short.

“I… I don’t know…” she stammered.

“Yesssss you do,” Crowley purred.  “Do you want my fingers on your clit, fast and rough,” Aziraphale groaned at this, “or my mouth on you while I fuck your pussy and make you come all over my fingerssss.”

“Yes…”

“Yesss, what, angel?”

“Your tongue… fuck, please.”  That was good enough for Crowley, and she pushed up her angel’s skirt to begin in earnest, sucking at the flesh between her lover’s things, sliding a finger into her wet heat and listening to Aziraphale’s increasingly loud moans.

“You’ve been thinking about thissss, I can tell.  I wonder how long you sat alone with your books, jussst thinking about doing this.”  She circled the angel's clit with her tongue, making Aziraphale breathless.

“Oh, oh please…”  Crowley alternated between lips and tongue, building the angel to a slow climax, until her knees were shaking and her hands had slipped down into the demon’s hair, holding her fast.  Aziraphale swallowed her last moan as tremors of pleasure shot through her body, filling her to the brim with ecstasy.  Crowley supported her another moment, waiting for her lover to come down from her high.  She released Crowley’s hair and pulled her up for a kiss, slightly embarrassed to taste herself on her lips.  “Do you… if you want I can…”

“When we get home.  I want to dance with you firssst, feel your cunt grinding against me, sliding up and down my leg getting off on the music, until we’ve got to leave because you won’t let me fuck you with everyone watching.”  Aziraphale swallowed hard, put her skirt back in order and unlocked the door.  “Besides, you’ll be sssso wet for me again by the time we get there.”  The angel followed her lover back out onto the dance floor.  There was something utterly intoxicating about the way Crowley would talk to her during sex, the way the words would arouse and dominate her.  Even while Aziraphale was going down on the demon, she sometimes got off from Crowley’s words alone, the way the erotic and vulgar language poured from her lips.  Not to say that she never turned the tables.

The music was deafening, and Aziraphale buried her head in the crook of the demon’s neck, losing herself in the sway of her lover’s hips.  She could still feel the impression of Crowley’s tongue, and nails, wondered if anyone but the demon could tell where they’d just been.  “No, they don’t know,” Crowley murmured into Aziraphale’s ear.  “But that’s what makes it so perfect.  I’m the only one who knows we’ve just come back from a fuck, and the only one who’s going to take you home and eat you out.”  The angel’s breath quickened.  “And I’m the only one who’s going to let you ravish me in return,” Crowley said much quieter.  Aziraphale pushed her leg between Crowley’s things, just hard enough to get her to groan into the angel’s ear, “Home.  Now.”

Aziraphale drove home, pulling into the parking spot with a screech.  They raced upstairs (as a rule Aziraphale would not be seen in a state of undress anywhere but the bedroom, and this was not the night for Crowley to teach her that all rules were, in fact, made to be broken).  Soon enough pants, skirt, vest, blouse, and everything else were enthusiastically discarded.  The angel followed Crowley onto the bed, pulling back the covers.  “Turn around.”  Crowley did as instructed, kneeling on the sheets with her forehead against the pillows.  Aziraphale stared at her a moment, the smooth curve of her spine and her slender fingers clutching at the comforter, contrast of colors and textures, skin against cloth.  “You’re beautiful.”  The angel pressed kisses along Crowley’s hips, dipping down to the sensitive folds between her legs.

“Fuck, don’t you dare tease me like this much longer,” Crowley hissed.  Aziraphale curled a finger inside while her demon bucked back against her.  “Ssgood.”  She quickened her pace, meeting Crowley’s thrusts.  The angel brought her middle finger up to Crowley’s clit, rocking against her while the demon whispered profanities into the pillow.  “Ssso fucking good, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Aziraphale chuckled.  Her other hand rested on the demon’s, clutching each other’s fingers.  Crowley smelled of sex and pinewood fire and Aziraphale melted into it, moving her fingers in time to the demon’s panting.  Her lover’s sounds were delicious, bringing her closer to the edge as Crowley’s movements became sporadic.

“Angel – fuck, oh, fuck,” Crowley gasped into the pillow, seeking friction against her lover’s fingers until she hit her climax, words turning into a string of incomprehensible syllables of pleasure.  When the angel was satisfied Crowley was satiated, she flopped down onto her side of the bed and pulled up the covers.

“Good night, Crowley.  We should do that again sometime maybe…”  The demon laughed.

“I’ll make an exhibitionist out of you yet, my dear.  Good night, angel.”


End file.
